The present invention relates to a construction system for marine vessels, and more particularly to a construction system, wherein the vessel is constructed of separate parts, which are joined together to form an integral vessel.
It has been a well developed and accepted practice to design and construct a ship as a one-piece integral unit having a single hull within which the propulsion unit, cargo holding compartments and/or passenger cabins are located. Such method involves the welding together of steel plates to form a floatable hull suitable for cargo transportation or for passenger accommodations. The cost of construction is usually high and virtually all construction is accomplished at a single shipyard.
The present invention contemplates provisions of a considerably less costly method and system of a vessel construction, wherein three major parts of the ship, that is a hull, a propulsion unit and an accommodation/navigation unit, are manufactured as separate units and assembled together to form a floatable unit.